Breathe
by HeathenVampires
Summary: Piers/Ingrid one-shot. It's been weeks since the others left, and Ingrid felt like every time she turned around he was there. (Piers isn't a character option so I can't tag him in it.)


**Nope, still don't own the characters!**

 **I'm _clearly_ a die-hard Vlad/Ingrid shipper, but I do write other pairings and I think this particular couple deserves at least one little one-shot all to themselves. I wouldn't call it a happy ending though?**

 **Set after season 5, when everyone is happy except me shouting at Vlad for staying vampire just for Talitha.**

-YD-

Ingrid remembered saying "Don't read too much into this" when she'd taken Piers hand against the blood seed, but she also remembered the frantic way she'd clung to him when he found her in the secret tunnels. And the way it had seemed natural to hug him tightly in thanks when they were free. Piers to his credit had been exceptionally patient with Ingrid as she tried to work out the feelings pulsing in her unbeating heart, he'd only tried to kiss her twice and both times it had been when the unacknowledged attraction was hot and heavy in the air between them. Piers was so different, a complete opposite to Malik and the angry, blistering hate and lust they had succumbed to before he was dusted. Piers was soft, caring but there was a spark in his eyes when he looked at Ingrid that she could no longer ignore. It had been weeks since her brother, that weird hippie girlfriend of his and their father had left, Piers spending a lot of time making trips to actually move into Garside. He had his own space, there were still actual breather beds scattered around from when the Count had tried to turn the place into a hotel for Piers to choose from.

They didn't actually see much of each other, Ingrid was still in and out of the VHC almost weekly and slept during the day. Piers worked during the day and slept at night still, though now he'd finished moving all his stuff and spent alot of time doing garlic-knows-what on computers he was sometimes still typing away when Ingrid rose for the evening. They spoke some nights, never intensely deep conversation but the spark was there. Neither of them pushed it, but something had to give. It seemed like every time Ingrid turned round Piers was there, dark eyes and the sound of his racing heart getting closer and closer. She didn't have to look to know he was behind her, his body heat radiating outwards against her own chilled skin. Searing heat wrapped around her as his hands found her waist and his mouth pressed to her neck. Piers stopped then, giving Ingrid chance to tell him to stop, to move away.

Something inside her snapped then, and Ingrid turned in his arms and kissed him. Piers groaned as he felt her fangs, Ingrid echoing the sound as his body heat burned against her. She suddenly understood why Draculas had a thing for breathers, the rush of heat and the racing pulse was intense as Piers pressed closer, grasped harder at her. He had to break away for air, his chest rising and falling heavily where it was pressed against her own. He kissed her again, bolder and rougher now he knew she wanted it. Craving more of his heat Ingrid tugged at his shirt, pulling the buttons loose and running her hands over the heated skin. Piers hissed at the cold touch, breaking the kiss to pant heavily and Ingrid guided his hand to the fastening of her dress. Warm fingers fumbled over it until it came free, breaking apart to let him pull it up and over her head and pushing his shirt down his arms. Bare skin meeting, Ingrid whimpered at the heat of him against her with nothing between them. Piers let her tear his jeans open, pushing them and his boxers away to wrap a cool hand around his erection.

He bucked into the touch, hissing at the cold again but groans echoed in his throat as he cupped her ass, squeezing at the curve there and fumbling with her underwear until they joined the pile of fabric on the floor. Ingrid couldn't believe the speed of the breather as he lifted her, pinning her to the wall with his body and sliding inside her. The heat penetrated through her body, centering at where they joined as she grasped his shoulders and wrapped her legs round his waist. Piers didn't seem to notice Ingrid's overwhelmed expression, rocking his hips to slip in and out of her and grunting into her neck with pleasure. The wall was hard and cool against her back, Piers firm and hot against the rest of her and everything seemed to close in to the point Piers was thrusting against her, the tight proximity meaning the point in the V of his hips rubbed over her clitoris with every motion. Piers was panting her name by now, rhythm faltering slightly as he shuddered and came. Blistering heat filled her then, dragging Ingrid along in the climax and she quaked against him.

Barely resisting the urge to bite down on his all-too-willing body, Ingrid forced her legs to hold her weight as Piers let her down, climbing into her dress and leaving him standing there as she darted off. She thought he may have called after her, but Ingrid was too upset, too angry at herself for giving in to yet another man. First Will, then Malik, now Piers. It was all too much, Ingrid wanted, needed to be able to go it alone now Vlad was gone. Scrubbing the scent and feel of Piers from her skin, Ingrid locked her door, then her coffin. It didn't stop her hearing Piers pace near her room for hours, his heartbeat slowing down gradually until he gave in to his exhaustion and left for his own room. This continued for weeks, Ingrid stealing out to stockpile blood in her room and only leaving her room via the attic window as a bat to head to the VHC. One of the other council members had commented that Ingrid smelled strange, and she muttered something about using a new dry cleaners to launder her cape before rushing off. Lifting one of the tester potions from the VHC alchemy lab, Ingrid hid in an empty meeting room and used her fang to nick her finger. As the blood dripped into the capful of potion and glowed blue, Ingrid felt sick. There was a faint chance it could have been down to Malik, but Ingrid wasn't naive enough to deny the much larger chance that her pregnancy was down to Piers.

Ingrid knew there was every chance she was carrying a dimidius child, and as a member of the VHC this was really very not good.

-YD-

 **Yeah, I did say it wasn't really a happy ending fic. But they did deserve their own one-shot!**


End file.
